It is well known to configure cars with shade arrangements in order to minimize sun radiation heating up an interior and causing glare and on the other hand side to prevent passersby from looking into the interior. It is known from is size adapted to requirements of the drive rope.
It is known from EP 196 740 A2 to move sun roll up blinds back and forth between a pulled out shading position and a pulled in position by an electric motor drive. For this purpose a pull out profile of the sun roll up blind is connected with a lifting rod which is retracted and extended by an electric motor drive and the sun roll up blind is thus moved back and forth between the pulled in position and the pulled out position.
A lifting rod that is attached at the pull out profile in a non-disengageable manner is typically considered problematic for optical reasons but also in order to protect vehicle passengers in case of an accident. Thus, applicant proposes a sun roll up blind in DE 10 2013 016 047 A1 wherein the sun roll up blind is moved into the shading position by a lifting rod and supported at the vehicle in this position so that the lifting rod that is disengageably attached at the pull out profile can be moved back into its pulled in position that is covered by the door fairing.
DE10 2008 063 775 A1 proposes to provide a receiver for the lifting rod in the pull out profile. The lifting rod is disengageably supported in the receiver. Furthermore the pull out profile includes an interlocking arrangement. The interlocking arrangement can be attached at the vehicle. When extending the lifting rod the lifting rod is interlocked in the receiver of the pull out profile wherein the interlocking of the lifting rod in the pull out profile is disengaged as soon as the interlocking arrangement of the pull out profile is attached at the vehicle. Then the lifting rod can be moved into its covered pulled out position. In order to move the sun blind back from the shading position into its pulled in position the lifting rod is moved back in a direction towards the pull out profile. As soon as the lifting rod sits in the receiver it is interlocked therein. This interlocking leads to an unlocking of the interlocking arrangement of the pull out profile so that the pull out profile is moved back into its pulled in position by returning the rod. DE 10 2008 063 775 A1 describes a mechanical embodiment configured as push push interlocking according to the ball pen principle. It is alternatively described that the interlocking between the lifting rod and between the pull out profile and a vehicle side support arrangement can also be performed by an electromagnet.
DE 10 2014 211 617 A1 and DE 10 2014 211 619 A1 are connected with one another by inner priority and disclose various embodiments of sun roll up blinds according to the invention. Multiple embodiments show locking arrangements arranged at the pull out profile that unlock or lock the sun roll up blind through the lifting rod in the shading position in a vehicle side support arrangement. In addition to mechanical interlocking electromagnetic interlocking, hydraulic interlocking or pneumatic interlocking is proposed. Various shapes of interlocking bars and interlocking pins are disclosed which are partially urged into the interlocked position by spring loading and which are unlocked by the lifting rod. In some embodiments the lifting rod is rotated about its longitudinal axis in order to impart a control function upon the interlocking arrangement.